


Wish List

by fhsa_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Discipline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: After the events in "Left for Dead," Gibbs has a little talk with Tony.





	Wish List

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"I can't take it anymore. You've been sending so many mixed signals; I just don't know what you want from me...."

 

Gibbs looked up as Tony's voice trailed off. The two men were the only ones in the NCIS office and it was late besides, further insuring their privacy. The third member of the team, Katie Todd, had been particularly hard hit by the latest case, becoming far too emotionally involved with an amnesia victim. Although not the most sensitive of men, even Gibbs had been sympathetic with Kate's distress and had told her that he and Tony could finish up the paperwork themselves.

 

But, judging from the forlorn tone in Tony's voice, Kate wasn't the only one hurting.

 

"What do I want from you?" Gibbs responded dryly, tilting his head to one side as he considered. "Dinozzo, that's easy."

 

"It is?" Tony said, a little spark coming back into his eyes.

 

Gibbs was long-accustomed, by natural inclination as well as professional necessity, to keeping his face expressionless. Even so, he found himself wanting to smile at the way his comment perked Tony right up.

 

The two men had been in an on-again/off-again relationship for six months; more off than on of late. Gibbs had been wondering when Tony would say something about it and was pleased that he finally had. Still, the older man wasn't above making Tony squirm a bit. He methodically logged off his computer and powered it down before acknowledging his lover's question.

 

Gibbs scooted his chair over to Tony's, close enough so that their thighs pressed together. The only illumination was the halo of light from Dinozzo's desk lamp, which left the edges of the office dark, further enhancing the feeling of intimacy.

 

"What do I want from you?" Gibbs asked, only continuing after Tony licked his lips nervously and nodded. "First of all, when there's a problem with your apartment and you need a place to stay, I want you to ask me first." Gibbs said firmly. "No more camping out in the office." He nodded to the pile of Tony's things that weren't quite out of sight.

 

Dinozzo frowned. "But I did ask...."

 

Gibbs cut off the younger man's protest before it was even fully formed. "After you'd already moved in here and only when you had to call me for a case." He leaned in until he was only a few inches from Tony's face. "From now on, you call me first."

 

Waiting to see his lover's reaction, Gibbs leaned back.

 

Tony blinked and slowly smiled. "Okay, I can do that." Having regained some of his equilibrium, Dinozzo arched one eyebrow and asked, "You said that was the first thing you wanted – what's next?"

 

Gibbs eyed his partner calmly. "Second thing – the chick ogling stops. Now."

 

The smile slid off Tony's face. "But I thought we agreed – it's camouflage. If I'm seen chasing skirts all the time, then it'll never occur to anybody that I'd let you into my pants."

 

"There's camouflage and then there's camouflage, Tony." Gibbs leaned forward again, this time wrapping a hand around the back of Dinozzo's neck. In a gesture that was at once tender and possessive, he cupped the back of Tony's head. "You ever seen the camouflage pattern that the military uses?"

 

Tony grinned. "You talkin' about "Forest Green" or "Desert Tan'?" His grin abruptly faltered – Gibbs had stroked his thumb across the nape of Tony's neck, causing him to shiver.

 

Gibbs smiled slightly, but only he knew whether it was because of Tony's smartass remark or because of the shivered reaction to his caress. "Have you seen the kind of camo that hunters use?"

 

"You mean that orange blaze stuff?" Tony shamelessly leaned back against Gibbs' hand. "But that makes the person wearing it stand out like a sore thumb...oh."

 

"Yeah, oh." Gibbs retorted. "Even that German bastard noticed - it's become a caricature more than camouflage." He used his grip on Tony's neck to pull him in close. "It stops. Now."

 

He kissed Dinozzo before Tony had a chance to protest. By the time they broke apart, any inclination that the younger man had to complain had long since fled.

 

"Okay. Ask you first when I need something and no more flirting," Tony rubbed his finger across his kiss-swollen bottom lip. "Anything else?"

 

"Now that you mention it, yes." Oddly enough, Gibbs almost looked shy. "You know what we were talking about earlier, about how you felt when you were wrong?" Tony nodded and Gibbs finished his thought. "Well, when that happens in the future, you have to promise to at least let me try to make you feel better."

 

Tony Dinozzo was not in the NCIS because he was a stupid man. The nature of Gibbs' wish list made one thing apparent: his relationship with Jethro Gibbs was "on" again - and on a whole new level at that.

 

"I think I can do that," he finally replied softly, all traces of his characteristic cockiness gone.

 

"Good." Gibbs got up briskly and headed for the door. Just before pushing it open, he turned to look back at his lover. "You coming?"

 

"Ooooh, yeah," Tony said quickly. He'd already turned his computer off and so was ready to leave in an instant. "Your place?"

 

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed.

 

Tony bumped against the older man playfully as they walked towards the entrance. "Any chance, that when we get there, I can tell you my wish list?" He fluttered his eyelashes at his companion before adding hopefully, "My list includes handcuffs, liquid chocolate, and a thong...."

 

Gibbs gave him a mocking glare. "Don't push your luck, Dinozzo."

 

But, as they exited the building, his hand snuck down and grabbed Tony's ass.

 

~the end~


End file.
